Seimyō Uchiha
Background A baby was found abandoned in the great forest of the Land of Grass. It is unknown what had occurred around her, as shinobi were strewn about, bleeding from all sorts of wounds. It was clear to the ones who found the baby that those other people were dead, as they could sense no heat nor see anyone breathing. The baby was unharmed however, having been either overlooked or forgotten by the facilitators of this carnage. Unsure of whether those "hell-makers" would double back to look for any survivors, the wolves gently nosed the baby, who gurgled happily, before grabbing it and carefully placing the baby on one of the wolves' back. After that, they turned as one and ducked into the shadows, tracing their way silently through the great forest that was the Land of Grass. This is how Seimyō's life began. Among Wolves Life as a baby was unique for Seimyō. Because she was so young when her fellow clansmen were killed, she had to be suckled by a wolf, in this case the alpha female whom had no pups of her own. From the beginning of her time, she was a topic of interest to the pack, as they watched the hairless little baby crawl around the clearing that they called home. At first, they allowed her to explore, recognizing that she was far too young to be expected to contribute to the pack. However, they knew she needed to learn how to speak, especially when the time came for her to return to her own kind. So they began, first with letters, and then numbers. For any outsider that happened upon this situation, they would find it purely comical as the watched wolves attempt to teach a human baby how to comprehend and understand the human language. Fortunately for them, she was a exceptional learner, and began picking up the letters and numbers they gave her in spades. So they began moving on to short phrases, allowing her to digest them and use them in day to day affairs. Months passed. Though the wolves always referred to her as the hairless baby (though she had started to grow hair on her head), the alpha female decided it was time they name the baby. So they decided on Seimyō or Moonlight as a note to her fair skin that mirrored the moonlight that bathed their clearing at nightfall. With that settled, they decided that she had enough of the human language to get by in that society, so they began teaching her more practical pursuits, pursuits more akin to that of a wolf than to that of a human. Because she still hadn't grown any hair, the wolves devised a method of "clothing" to cover her more intimate parts when she was outside of the clearing. As soon as that was done, they wasted little time in getting her caught up to speed on what a wolf should know and be able to do. Since she was about 5-6 years old at this time, she began play fighting with the other cubs, tumbling across the clearing, working on speed and strength as well as cunning. During the first few weeks of play-fighting, she was beaten regularly, as she was no match for their already formidable strength and exceptional speed. Seimyō was regularly being patched after tumbles with them, but on she continued, set on beating them no matter how long it took. Perhaps due to her stubborn ways or them deciding to take pity on her, each fight taking longer to finish, though the result remained the same. What changed it was the awakening of her clan's cursed bloodline limit. For the continued failure at a seemingly trivial task continued to gnaw at her, building inside her like a slow boil. It was the 20, 50, 100 losses that built in her that led to her snapping, and her ability to awaken. When she lay defeated on the ground yet another time, she decided to get back up, the rage at failing turning into chakra that turned her innocent eyes into a blood red. Seimyō asked to play again, and this time, she defeated them matching their speed, and catching them off guard with a hefty slap here or a solid kick there. For her Sharingan was no ordinary variation. It's type mirrored Izuna's, in that the tomoe's were straight, allowing the user extra clarity and focus, allowing her to better match her speed to their own. Noting that Seimyō had finally defeated the cubs in play fighting, they decided to begin training her in true taijutsu. By this point she had reached the age of 9-10, and had begun taking part in other pack activities, such as hunting and scouting. Despite not running on four legs, Seimyō had begun to keep up with the older wolves, as her play fighting and persistence in the face of failure proved to be an asset to strengthening her fitness. So the lessons in wolf-style taijutsu began. Depths of Wolf-Style At first, the wolves had her work on her speed and strength, utilizing methods such as long runs, weights, and some melee fighting. Each type of training was meant to work on different muscles, so that she could utilize her legs and arms for all they were worth. The wolves, specifically the alpha female, didn't start teaching her the wolf-style until she proved her self capable of running fast, throwing far, and being able to maintain balance when faced with seemingly overwhelming power. Until she had proven that, they didn't see her as ready, so every time she asked about when the real lessons would begin, they asked in return for her to prove that she was ready. It was this tug of war for months, as her preparation for training dragged on, waiting for her teachers to be satisfied with her progress. And then it happened. One day, she came back from a run, having done the metric equivalent of 10-15 miles, and the wolves asked if she was ready to begin. The first fight was simple, as trained with the wolves in their art. Curious about the ability Seimyō displayed earlier, the wolves asked her to use it in their session. As they inferred, the eyes were a huge help to her progress and her training, as it allowed her the clarity to avoid and counter a practitioner of the wolf-style. However, their was one consequence they didn't expect, and that was how easily she was able to copy and modify the wolf-style, utilizing both her legs and feet (a staple of the wolf-style) while displaying a high level of endurance that cannot simply be taught. It was enough to impress even the eldest of the wolves, who originally had their doubts about whether or not she would be worth taking in. The result of her speed, stamina and coordination, both by herself and with other wolves in tag teams, proved to the key to her unlocking another door; senjutsu. However, that would have to wait, for the day came when the wolves were attacked. Losing Her Family The attack itself was swift and sudden, exacted by none other than Konoha's Root, a sub-division of their ubiquitous ANBU. They spread themselves around the clearing, systematically eliminating wolves who decided to counter their ninja tools with the wolf-style. The only ones able to make a dent against the shinobi was the wolf senjutsu users, whose natural energy reserves helped increase their own defenses, and helped slow down Root's advance. However, the arrival of the alpha female did more, as she joined in the fight, boosting her wolves' sagging moral and adding her own senjutsu to the mix. However, it would be the last time she was seen alive, as the Root members worked to isolate her from the rest, particularly Seimyō, their real target. With two well placed kunai and several stab wounds to the chest, the great wolf fell, heaving a final sigh as she went down, dragging one of her murderers down to the ground with her by virtue of her weight. The sight proved critical to robbing of Seimyō of her innocence and replacing it with a bloody rage. All the surviving wolves could do was watch and stare as she went on a one-sided massacre, extinguishing the lives of the Root members in one motion, while picking off the survivors by distorting time itself. It was a ruthless and merciless act that could only be understood by those who had loved before, whether that was a mother or a brother, a father or a sister, a grandparent or a lover. Seimyō only stopped when she found no one left to kill, and when her eyesight began to become heavily fuzzy. Not realizing how far she had gone from home to catch the last remaining survivor from the assassin team, she began the long trek home, stumbling and falling often, using trees and other solid objects as support. It was a day that belonged to neither the victor or the vanquished, as the vanquished lost their lives and the victors sacrificed many of their own for that victory. Her eyesight slowly began to clear with each step she took until she began to make out the bodies that littered the ground, wolves and root members lying side by side, the only thing they shared was death. It had been several root members that were sent after her, yet she didn't understand why she was so special. That thought slipped back to her mind as she became sick, the death surrounding her overwhelming her senses and her mind. So she emptied her lunch, leaving a pile that would soon mix with the smell of slowly decaying bodies. That done, she continued to make her way home, falling a couple times before reaching the opening of the clearing... Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Taijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Senjutsu Sensory Perception Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality